


致敬洛丽塔

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, younger man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 设定上，古斯塔夫18岁，拿到了医学院的入学证明。吉尔斯27岁，进入国家宪兵队有点日子了。图雷家和凯笛家在很早以前就认识。吉尔斯做过古斯塔夫一段时间的高中监护人。





	致敬洛丽塔

也就是这几天，吉尔斯刚把在巴黎的公寓里打扫完毕，古斯塔夫就敲开了他的门。这个小孩子现在长高了，有了一米七多点，穿着黑色的西服，里面是一件衬衫和黑领带——高中毕业时要穿的那种。他站在门口敲门，急促又欢快，吉尔斯给他开门的时候看见他的两个脸颊都是一种剧烈运动后才有的粉红色。

 

我听姑姑说你休假了。他喘着气，极力想让自己看起来平静而且能很顺利的说话。你也没有给我打电话或者发消息，我就擅自跑过来了。  
最近的地铁站到这里也有个一公里左右。吉尔斯赶紧把他让进屋，有点庆幸自己回来的几天首先干的就是打扫卫生这件事，至少不用让对方替自己把沙发上的挡尘布掀起来，他现在累坏了，这个孩子坐进沙发里的时候脸上的表情都扭成了一团，不得不弯下腰开始为自己揉腿。消受乳酸短时间内大量释放带来的磨损痛苦。你是什么时候回来的？周几？

周一。男人去厨房给他倒了杯水，杯子是刚刚出来的，外杯壁上还挂着水珠。我应该去接你的，古斯特，你给我打个电话就行。  
周一的时候我还在考试。男孩一边揉着小腿一边说，他把西服外套脱了下来，在我上大学之前我要用一个暑假的时间锻炼身体，说真的。他抬头看着对方，你什么时候会走？  
他脸上的红色还没有完全消下去，整个人都在冒热气，可这句话听起来就像是被冻住了。

我在休假。到最后将近三十岁的男人老老实实地回答。一个月到两个月，我不确定。

听到他这么说，男孩语气才又变成了欢快且放松的样子，把从进门前就紧紧攥着的手指松开。他的手掌里是一张被卷得平整的A4打印纸。我办到了，图雷。古斯塔夫歪了歪脑袋，仔细注意的话就能发现那蓬松的头顶随着他的动作也飘到一边。现在男学生们喜欢的那种发型，将刘海往后梳，剃掉一部分鬓角，看起来清爽且干练。他停下揉腿，伸长了手把纸递给对方。

纸的页眉是大学的名字和校标。巴黎第五大学。是笛卡尔。

这是真的？真的？吉尔斯都没注意自己下一秒看男孩的眼神都变了。

 

我选的是细胞生物学与生理学，到第三阶段再往细选择。古斯塔夫说，家里对这个决定都很满意。我爸说当个医生也不赖。他仰头看着面前这个一直在站着的高个家伙，感觉自己的颈椎收到了压迫，但他还是一直保持着。而且我也挺喜欢能帮助别人的感觉…我想我应该是选对了路。说到这里的时候那种学生该有的意气风发的模样在他身上还是展现出来了不少，他一直抬着自己的下巴，手指随意地搭在膝盖上。在吉尔斯的视线里男孩整个人都被笼罩在金色的粉尘里。奶油一般的美好下午。醇香的奶油。

太好了，拿住那张纸的男人表现地比他更要显得高兴，我就知道你能办到。古斯特，你向来都很聪明...吉尔斯在纸张变得潮湿且发烫之前将它放在了茶几上，凯笛家的儿子一直都是个小神童。波尔多的时候他就经常听母亲说起，后来他在十一区租了公寓，十六区的租金他不敢想象，也不想去过多的麻烦凯笛家，不过在高中的孩子要是不想回去了就坐地铁跑到他这来住一晚，或者他休假的时候去接，周末还能去火车站附近的小集市逛一逛，那时候他的玻璃茶几底下放着的总是好几本学科辅导书籍和英语词典，书多到能蔓延至鞋柜和卧室，不过吉尔斯还从来没有去过他的学校帮他送过遗忘的课本什么，那孩子总是会在临走前检查一遍又一遍，把所有的书挨个过目。高中生们总会有的什么强迫症。一两个月的休假时间，他都能看到古斯塔夫有多么拼命。日复一日。

男孩一直保持着姿势，手掌心朝下隔着西裤盖在膝盖上，袜子因为坐姿露出一截，薄款的黑色高腰袜，很难想象他是怎么穿着这一身跑到这里来的，就像从毕业舞会上落跑的没人缘孩子——不过古斯塔夫不会没人缘，成绩优异，长相俊朗，家境富裕，在之前吉尔斯没少收住过帮他解决什么爱情观念上的问题，他原本以为自他参军之后这段关系会越来越浅，但事实并非如此，自古斯塔夫十二岁之后，他们的联系倒变得密切起来。从短信到电话每周都没有停歇。

 

也就是在十二岁的时候，这个不谙世事的小少爷一本正经地在屏幕的左端敲出一串字母，法语的我爱你。到现在，吉尔斯依旧认为如果他真的明白这个意思的话是根本不会这样说的。我喜欢你。那个孩子的短信让他的外出变成了一场毫无意义的脑内臆想，之前能够吸引他的东西都变得没有任何意思。之后在十四岁，十六岁，这种事总会在每个两年被不经意地提起来一次。十四岁是在电话里，十六岁在厨房，话题原本在火车东站附近当场销赃的小偷的和波尔多的邻居上。  
就像是在犯罪，他给古斯塔夫回短信总喜欢将屏幕挡得严严实实，或者先查看四下是否有人会瞟上屏幕。实际上，他真的是站在一个大人的角度去纠正这个孩子有点偏离方向的爱情观。从二十三岁到二十五岁他都在这么干。青春期的孩子对任何好的东西都会充满依赖，相比于家里严肃的父辈而言，平辈中和颜悦色的年长者会更受欢迎一点，这样的家伙会接受所有好的和不好的一面，变成只属于你们两个自己隐晦的小秘密。

 

从十四岁到十六岁。从二十三岁到二十五岁。年龄上的对称性。谁都没想要忘掉的事。

 

吉尔。古斯塔夫依旧仰着头，腿上也换了姿势，两条膝盖并到一起，他说话的时候声音很小，这个名字就像是呼吸一般随口带出，但又裹上了一层更特别的意思。十八岁的孩子就像是手心里干涸的花苞，他看着自己面前的男人，动作有些羞赧，但不是像女孩那样忸怩，只是单单保持着双膝并拢的模样。吉尔斯如果把自己的目光从他的脸上移开的话，一定能看到被抻到脚踝以上的裤脚里藏着的那点金属搭扣，紧紧地卡在袜口边缘的闪亮铝合金。他知道这孩子接下来会说什么。他都知道。即使过去了那么长时间，人们对每个心爱之人说出的话依旧在有效期。因为你永远都不会想着去伤了他的心。吉尔斯的眼睛瞟到了对方的胸口，它起伏不再已经那么激烈，但随着每次呼吸都能看见他胸前的布料随着腔室的每次扩张而改变部分褶皱，很快就变得不再板正和合身，纯棉的衬衫大多都会发生这种状况，更何况这个孩子已经那么累了。领带都歪到了另一边去，黑色的领带上带着价值不菲的暗纹。

 

年轻人的鼻息在吉尔斯的耳边清晰地不得了。最后，他选择了妥协。他单膝着地，膝盖离地面还有那么几厘米——部队的蹲姿，更多的是脚掌上用了力度。他和坐在沙发上的孩子保持平视，看着那双浅色的眼睛，突然明白了为什么宝石永远都不会贬值的原因。

我没有忘，古斯特。他说。说这句话的时候，男人的耳朵后面有些发红，这种毛细血管的轻微破裂很快传染到了脸颊上。吉尔斯保持着这种姿势，没有主动地去碰那孩子的任何地方，哪怕是离自己最近的小腿。隔着一层西装裤就能感受到的体温。  
我十八岁了。那孩子终于开始脸红了，他主动地发出邀请，眼睛里对于别的那些个向往现在都短暂的消失不见，只保留下从童年时期就一路跟进的，那一点从来都没有被对方说出来的东西。吉尔斯并不真正知道每个我爱你之下需要动用多少力量，那可不是书上所说的只有三个苹果。

连接吻都需要脸颊上的好几块肌肉互相配合。古斯塔夫把头凑上去，他们就着这个姿势尝到了第一口禁果的味道，除了嘴唇外没有任何的抚摸，两个人，即使一个已经快要到三十岁，却还是纯洁地仿佛是学校里的午休时间偷摸着在就餐时看隔壁班女孩的学生。孩子可能会显得主动一点，幼稚地去挑开对方的唇缝和牙齿，却在之后该怎么做上卡了壳，吉尔斯接过了这个时刻，开始教他，为他做示范到底该如何去用舌头就能让人的兴奋。正宗的法式亲吻实践教学。那孩子被弄的头晕脑胀，成年人的舌头让他抵抗不住，不由得想起在课间休息时男孩们偷摸传阅的什么禁书，色情小说里惯用的喜欢把人的舌头用蛇来比喻，伊甸园里的蟒蛇盘踞在智慧之树上，引诱着底下的青年男女吞下果实，生出羞耻心来。吉尔斯的舌头让他产生一种已经被填满的错觉，变得只会像个婴儿一样嘬吸，或者用自己刚学会的招数拿牙齿轻咬男人的舌面。那样有点痛。对方含糊地指正，舌尖开始往后退，扫过下唇瓣。眼看着它脱离轨道，眼看着它坠进深渊。

他们拥抱在一起。吉尔斯将这个年轻学生压进半新不旧的靠枕和海绵弹簧组成的缝隙之间，之前的半跪的姿势倒成了一种预备。古斯塔夫下意识地用手抵住对方的胸膛，整个掌面都贴上了那层不同于自己体温的暖和薄料。吉尔。即使这间房子里只有他们两个人，可古斯塔夫依旧把声音压低地就像是在什么公共场合一样。大腿头一次被人打开往侧压得和躯体一般平，他原本还想着坚持一下，可肌腱上的痛苦让人难以忍受。腿。吉尔。他一声低过一声。好痛。

好的，至少现在通过这个，他意识到了身体柔韧度的重要性。  
我弄疼你了？男人连忙将自己撑起来，握住对方的腿拨向同一侧。你的髋部缺乏锻炼，古斯特，所以才会感觉到疼。

古斯塔夫的上半身依旧紧贴男人的胸膛，客厅实在超出了他的预期。他开始顾左右而言他，一边抱怨着期末紧张得不得了的复习，一边又用那种未经人事的孩子自以为的高明暗喻让吉尔斯把自己带到床上去继续这档子事。衬衫和领带已经全乱了套，男孩的两条腿垂拉在地面，裤脚全部被掀起来挂在在小腿肚上。固定袜子用的尼龙带则卡在肌肉的下方。只要吉尔斯愿意就可以轻而易举地伸手拽掉它们。没人会注意去锻炼那里的。学生咕哝着，手上开始用劲想着推开那面宽厚如山的结实胸膛。

场地在五分钟之后还是转移去了卧室。男人将古斯塔夫抱了起来,几年以来的强度军事训炼让这个举动可以说得上是轻松。虽然听上去就像某种傻到可笑的夸张情节——他只感觉自己失重了，本能地喊出一点声音，搂住对方的脖子，然后穿过走廊。吉尔斯没有把他直接扔到床上，他们两个一起倒在床垫上面，继续接吻，没完没了的接吻。对方对他的嘴唇和舌头的渴望程度一点都不亚于在知识和学业上的，什么技巧都没有，这颗玫瑰花苞就躺在你的手心。男孩的脚趾隔着袜子在他的脚后面磨蹭来磨蹭去，要是从他有了性启蒙那天开始算起，古斯塔夫至少等了快七年，把身上的细胞换了个遍最后却还是选择了他最开始的那个无心之举。那确实不一样。承认吧，在接到那条短信过后的半个小时，你的脑子已经跑到了和这个孩子做完爱后满心内疚地抱着他一夜未眠的情节上。思想上早就是个恋童犯了。吉尔斯感觉自己好像听到了什么塑料的声音，他顺着源头找，最后在对方小腿内侧的一只袜腰上找到了一个小小的边缝袋。

古斯特。他的语气一下子就沉了几度，把那个小口袋里的塑料片掏出来丢到枕头边。你在哪学会这么干的，嗯？吉尔斯不是没有经历过高中，男生们在厕所里玩的花样要比书面或者口述的更加混乱。不管怎么样，他不希望古斯塔夫和那些人混成一片。孩子的腿搭在他的大腿上，裤裆就抵着自己的家伙胡乱地磨蹭，男人俯下身看着他，语气又恢复到了两年前的那副长辈模样。

我没有。那孩子否认的坚决，眼睛隔着垂下来的几缕发丝在对方的脸上无法二次聚焦，离得太近了。发尖和睫毛互相勾结，但没人去伸手将这点碎发撩回去。他的手指头偷摸着去接开自己领带下的透明纽扣，却也只是解开了靠上接近领结的几颗，对方压倒性的威严让他有一瞬间心口泛酸。就像在课堂上被老师训斥实验方法不正确，与教材讲的顺序不同，重新来一次。

 

这只是个小玩笑。他说，声带基本还能保持稳定。

吉尔斯想起了他之前的嗓子，少年时期正处于变音，说的每句话都像有人在喉咙卡着一根小骨头，那时候古斯塔夫总是给他发短信，在复习的休息时间里或者晚上。只要打开手机就能看见。吉尔斯也知道孩子的情绪有点不对劲，他继续对着逐渐裸露的皮肤给予碰触，一面动手去解对方的领带和剩下的纽扣。就告诉我东西是那来的，达令，告诉我就行，我不会离开你的。我保证。他不敢想象这孩子会是有备而来，至少在过往的那段时间里，古斯塔夫留给他的更多是多到总是要摊满一整个茶几的作业和总是一副睡眠不足的模样，九点从社区教堂建筑顶端斜照过来的眼光将眼皮下的那点黑眼圈变成青色，他抱怨什么时候学校能不把钱花在表面上，所有人都想要回到十八世纪甚至更远。都希望满地都是血。你们在征兵的时候会要求什么？如果我想要进国家宪兵队的话要做些什么？头一顿晚饭的对话都是这样，男孩们对军队，对军装，对枪永远都保持着一种说不出的热衷。只要想起来什么，他都会逮着机会问男人另一种集体生活到底是什么样的。虽然有很多很多吉尔斯都不能说。即使到现在，对方顶着一副迷迷蒙蒙的模样看着他解开两个人的裤子，那件西裤如果不叠平的话回去的时候会看见褶皱，现在正是给这个孩子庆功的时候，也许他穿成这样就是为了在几个小时后的派对什么，说不定是在家里。男孩勃起的阴茎贴着他的，顶端已经冒出了一洼水，只是顶端还缩在包皮里。古斯塔夫的眼睛一直往最湿的地方看。

 

我拿的是中号，那孩子小声地提了一句，说不定会有点紧。

 

要不然试试不戴？男人开了句成年人之间的玩笑话，结果也失了分寸，年轻的孩子慌了神，开始推他，给他说性病的大部分起因都是因为不安全的性交造成，你知道直肠粘膜损伤的后果吗？还有感染性龟头炎？古斯塔夫在说这些昂长的单词的时候从来不会卡壳。不过你想的话可以...

 

他被人堵住了嘴。课堂作业练习。吉尔斯这次只负责给他做了简单提醒。学生反馈地非常优秀，接下来就变得异常顺利。男人教他怎么样正确地去戴避孕套，当那层薄膜紧贴着根部的时候吉尔斯发出一声闷哼，随后得到的就是带着歉意的轻吻和抚摸。孩子的手上只有中指边一块薄茧，每个学生的通病，因为拿笔的姿势，食指的指甲会畸形，会由根部就变斜，中指的一侧被磨平，长出一个拐角甚至可以把笔帽立上去。是什么感觉？他贴着古斯塔夫的耳朵，那点从嘴里呼出的热气直接烫红了孩子的脸。告诉我，达令。告诉我。这条比刚刚的要简单的多得多。

 

很不一样...对方诚实的回答出这个问题，连眼睛都没法再睁开了。吉尔斯把自己整个头埋进男孩的腿间，一个简单的动作就让这个孩子惊喘出声，却没有什么制止的动作，他就架着双腿，在床垫和枕头的支撑下看着男人的舌头划过囊袋下的会阴，有什么柔软的东西贴到穴口，急躁地把唾液涂在上面。古斯塔夫把枕头从脑后抽出来压在自己的脸上，想着去借外物来堵住嘴里的呻吟，可鼻腔里全是对方的气味，说不上来又熟悉得不得了。指甲摩擦过那里，之后是一个小小的指节，接着不容置疑地进去更多，多到即使用枕头也堵不住他自己的声音。吉尔斯!他试图并紧双腿，但会被人掰得更开，胯骨上的钝痛现在居然比不上肠道里的异物感，他想要加紧，但最后总是泄气地放开。他应该是吃进了整根指头，但是不知道是中指还是食指。男人又压了上来。他拿掉了古斯塔夫脸上的枕头，喉咙里发出几声沉闷的笑声。男孩拿枕头砸他，每动一下就感觉有东西直直的戳上里面的某个部分，就只是碰到边缘就足以让他把手指全掐紧任何现在能抓得住的东西里。吉尔斯把两个枕头全给了他用来垫高了脖子和肩胛的位置，配合的还算得上好。

 

那应该是前列腺。未来的医学生继续搜刮着他现在的知识量，我只是听说过前列腺高潮这种，啊。

 

你们将来会学到这的，古斯特。吉尔斯加进去第二根，不要和你的同学们学不好的东西。你还没到去想这个的时候。

 

可我，我。那孩子突然呼吸不出下一口空气，脚趾蜷缩可小腿却绷的笔直，过了一会才喘过一下来。我一直喜欢的是你。

 

现在还是？男人贴上他的额头。你还年轻...你可以在将来一路干到法兰西科学院去。只要你愿意。

 

不。那孩子发声，捏着枕套的手指头松开垂到身侧，他蜜色的眼睛在吉尔斯的脸上定一会儿，想要为自己的回答再解释些什么，刚举起来就又被打散了。他别扭地将目光转移到稍远一点的主要问题上，对着包裹了一层浅粉色乳胶膜高高扬起的玩意儿拿气音说，我就带了这一个，别浪费。

 

也许在几个月之后他会在第一次临床时再次闻到那股气味，进到鼻子里之后能在你脑子里产生一堆化学科上才会用的生僻字的味道，而天然橡胶在哪都非常容易被认出来，只要一次就能记住，然后大脑就会做出联系反映，从此以后，每每看见一次性的医用手套你的第一联想就是避孕用的那层粉色薄膜，套在一根尺寸惊人的大家伙上，还不停地在用顶端磨蹭着湿漉漉的穴口。如果非要去说的话，就是古斯塔夫正确把这个原本要偏离方向的点重新带回了该有的正题上。好似把针头扎进皮肤之前一样，孩子有一点害怕，下半身把这种恐惧完完全全地展示给了吉尔斯。

 

咬着我的肩膀，达令。男人对他说，语气温柔地仿佛是另一个人。古斯塔夫没有听他的，在阴茎填进来的时候更多的是去咬住自己的嘴唇，紧紧咬着，直到过后吉尔斯用拇指让他松开的时候在红肿充血的下唇边缘留下一圈牙印。古斯特，你总是这样不听话，他无奈地亲吻着这个过于倔强的孩子，很早以前就是如此，甚至在离家出走的时候，他还会带上自己的复习资料。

吉尔。终于，在吞得最后那孩子的屁股压在他周边的耻毛上时，声带才又开始重新工作。古斯塔夫的手臂和腿在不受控制地发抖，致以于对方只能紧紧抱着他才能平息一点点这种反应，钝痛在饱满感之前打前锋，将孩子的意志磨的一点也不剩，他有点想要哭，但是又不知道因为什么理由去落泪，水就积攒在眼角旁边。达令，古斯特，乖孩子，男人不停地说着抱歉，像哄一个婴儿一样用那种连续重复的词汇安慰他不哭不哭。当那些声音钻进古斯塔夫的耳朵里时就像是一堆准备好连接的排水管，眼泪就直接涌了出来，沾的脸颊和吉尔斯的嘴唇上哪里都是。孩子一边哭一边随着对方的动作叫，声音从十六岁降到十二岁，最后尖锐地不成样子，但没有多少是因为疼痛了。他的两条膝盖时而加紧吉尔斯的侧肋，时而并到胸前被男人一并折起来。他能闻到橡胶的气味还有别人的荷尔蒙过浓散发出来的苦味。从连接处一直到鼻腔，他被完完全全地感染了，以至于在抬起头承受由前列腺带来的过激快感时看见了卧室紧拉着的厚实暖色窗帘上沿盘踞着两条棕蛇。他的思绪被童年读过的什么故事给拉远了，导致他原本想要叫出声告诉吉尔斯却变成了更多饱含情色的单音节词。对方压在他身上，但是力道比之前轻上不少，像是有意隐忍。我喜欢你，我爱你，达令。孩子叫着，更多的词语被他拿出来却都用在了正在他身上用固定频率晃动着的男人身上。他的吊袜带松了，从小腿垂拉下来，现在反倒是袜子里被编进去的高弹纤维作支撑，古斯塔夫摸到了那条由尼龙和人造革组成的松紧带，只感觉上面又潮又凉。

古斯特。男人贴着他的耳边，过了几秒钟才犹豫着说出来，但内容确实让人安心的。古斯特，达令。他说。我也爱你。  
十二岁的时候，回复的是“你还不明白喜欢的含义，它要分好多种，对父母的喜欢，对朋友的喜欢，对爱人的喜欢，你现在把它们都给混淆了”。  
十六岁的时候，男人隔着电子屏幕，隔着数根通讯信号线询问着是否又和父母发生了争吵。是否对爱情和好感产生了困惑。是否是意识错了什么。不是说同性间不能相爱，古斯特。你需要冷静考虑这种事。然后在当天晚上你们接了吻。几乎都不算是吻。只是舔舐了苹果的表面，将两片有着高温的嘴唇贴在一起。两个人的脸都红了。吉尔斯整整一个晚上没有敢和他同时呆在一个区域。孩子站在客厅里，沙发上和茶几上全是散成一片的打印资料，手抄资料，演草纸，便签纸。摊开的书本躺在地板上。吉尔，如果我成年了，高中毕业，拿到大学通知书。男孩的模样就像是个刚刚立起成活的树苗，声音里是刻意保持住的冷静。这个承诺就这么定下了。

放在之前他一直以为吉尔斯只是把自己当孩子，然而对方隐藏的要比自己要厉害的多。直到现在，他才明白这之间阻挡着的到底是什么东西，现在他们终于冲破这层高墙——比任何事情都要更值得让人兴奋。他把自己的脑袋凑上去，和所有这个阶段所有吃到禁果的年轻人一样，在对方的脖子上大肆宣扬自己的主权，把那个吻痕吮吸到出现机械性紫斑，吮吸到这一星期吉尔斯如果出门都会被人明显地看见。他吸出了两块，感觉口腔上颚干燥地不得了，又折过去和对方亲吻，什么都分不开他们，此时此刻。他被逼到眼前擦过几次白光，虽然没能射出来不过也精疲力尽。过多的快感让他没法含住，有一些顺着嘴唇往外溢，现在他的脸上涂满了各种液体，吉尔斯的唾液和他的唾液，以及时不时集中爆发的生理泪水。他不想承认是被男人操哭的，那样也太丢脸了点。但是吉尔斯每次都把自己完全撑到小腹都跟着发胀，他心里不由得担心起那个避孕套是否能承受地住这种动作，之前他几乎是做足了准备资料。于是古斯塔夫试探性的把一只手的两根指头放在穴口处，感觉到柔软却紧绷的细胶皮圈还箍在对方的根部，而自己几乎不用屈起手指，都由那枚橡圈自己撞上来，退出去，撞上来，摩擦到整个会阴都又热又痒。别。孩子受不了地求起饶来。吉尔。吉尔。我不要了。快射出来。我不要了。头顶上的灯好像因为低电压在跳闸，让他的视野忽明忽暗，直到最后完全不记得到底是白光还是黑暗先一步笼罩了他，精液顺着高扬的阴茎全弄到了自己的小腹上，那么多的，又滑腻的不得了的，他第一次知道自己能弄出这么多来。吉尔斯在他的耳边发出一声闷哼，抿紧了嘴唇掐住孩子的胯骨。

射出来了？连古斯塔夫都没发现自己声音里有沙哑的哭腔。他喘息着，现在只想去亲吻身上的男人。而对方就顺势依从着他，把自己的嘴唇和舌头一并送上，还连带着一声承认的闷音。

说真的，我现在很怕里面会坏事。孩子在间隙咕哝着，脸上的表情倒不坏，他拿自己脑子里还剩的那么点词评价，它还是好大。

等一会才会完全缩回去。吉尔斯支撑着将自己退出来，结果没能一起带出那个避孕套来，被过度延长的一部分露在外面，被穴口下意识加紧。放松，男人说，伸手揪住那个橡皮圈把它拽了出来，交到平躺着的男孩手里，之后又告诉他捏紧开口就不会漏出来。那孩子只顾着去证明自己刚刚的强迫症，把里面所有的液体都捋到最底——确实没有什么破裂的迹象。  
没有套子只漏一个小眼的，古斯特，只要你不是被人给恶作剧。男人看着他的指头很利落地将开口处打结，自己也弯腰摸到了床头的卫生纸。他抽了几张。

也许下次我也应该带个套。那孩子在擦掉腹部的精液后懒洋洋地翻了个身，两条胳膊带着肩头的那部分都往床垫的方向靠拢。你们部队会招医学生吗?他看着吉尔斯，连带着他头顶的窗帘，才发现那上面的棕色只是两条描了边的宽带花纹。他也想起了那个故事到底是什么。是医神。是赫尔墨斯的双蛇杖。

如果你将来的测试达标的话，可以。而且大学生参军福利也很多。男人把脏纸团丢进垃圾桶里,扭过头来看着他，上半身全靠手臂支撑着，不过你的父母应该不希望你这样，古斯特。

他刚刚想要解释什么来着。古斯塔夫沉默了几秒，盯着面前男人宽阔结实的后背和那些因为常年训练变得斑驳粗糙的皮肤，上面的颜色都是不同样的。只要有人的地方就会有疾病存在。会有死亡和伤痛。他看着对方的头越来越低，搂住了带着两块吻痕的脖子。吉尔，我想到第一线去工作。他和他年长的恋人互相抵着额头，他解释道，等上完大学之后我会看情况而定。

 

其实，他原本想用临床这个词，但又临时变了卦。

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你，我是个怪物，但我爱你。我卑鄙无耻、蛮横残忍，等等等等。但我爱你，我爱你！  
> ——纳博科夫 《洛丽塔》


End file.
